1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device having a structure capable of shielding the organic light emitting diode from moisture and oxygen, while minimizing heat damage from ultraviolet light thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an organic light emitting display device refers to a flat panel display device capable of displaying images by emitting visible light triggered by electrical excitation of an organic compound. As such, the conventional organic light emitting display device may exhibit superior properties, such as a low driving voltage, a thin screen size, wide viewing angles, and a quick response speed. The conventional organic light emitting display device may include a substrate, an organic light-emitting diode with an organic light-emitting material, and an encapsulation means to protect the organic light-emitting diode from moisture, oxygen, and heat.
The conventional encapsulation means of the organic light emitting display device may include, for example, an encapsulation substrate or an encapsulation layer. However, encapsulating with the conventional encapsulation layer may include a process of hardening the encapsulation layer by irradiation thereof with ultraviolet (UV) light and, thereby, damaging the organic light-emitting diode by subjecting the organic light emitting material to an excessive heat, i.e., a processing temperature of above about 150° C.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an organic light-emitting display device having a structure capable of efficiently shielding the organic light emitting diode from moisture and oxygen, while being able to minimize damage to the organic light emitting diode due to UV light.